


Memories

by AmandeBw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, The death part is in the memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Ever since he was young, Eren has had this weird dream. Now, after all these years, he returns to his childhood home where he meets his old teacher.





	Memories

"Mom!" Eren cried out as Hannes carried him and Mikasa away. "I love you." Clara mouthed, crying, as the titan put her in his mouth and just like that... She was gone.  
*  
The small boy woke with tears streaming down his face as he recalled his dream. Getting out of his bed he walked to his parents' bedroom, quickly took a peek inside and wiped his tears away when he saw his mother safe and sound. Quietly closing the door, he returned to his room and tried to fall asleep once more, but in vain.   
*  
"Good morning Eren." A blond boy greeted Eren as he got to school. "Morning Armin, what's that?" He asked pointing at the book Armin was holding. "It's a world map! There's a lot of pictures of the ocean in it and it talks about really interesting things too." Armin said happily. Eren stared at the book in wonder, the previous night's nightmare leaving his mind.  
"Good morning Eren." A small voice said from behind him. "Mikasa! Look at Armin's book, isn't it awesome? I really want to go to the ocean someday." He said looking at the pictures, an unknown sadness engulfing him. He didn't understand why he felt so nostalgic at the thought but it did, but before tears fell down the door slammed open.  
"Hello my little Titans!" Hange's voice echoed throughout the room. "Ohayo Hange-sensei." The children chorused. "We have a new teacher today. His name is Levi... Levi? Where did he go?" She said. "I'm here four eyes." Levi grumbled from behind her. "Levi! You didn't say shi..." Before Hange could finish her sentence Levi covered her mouth with his hand. "He... He looks familiar." Eren thought, but quickly returned to staring at the pictures of the ocean.  
*  
"Hange-sensei." Eren whispered, it was currently nap time and all the other children were sleeping. "What is it Eren? You can't sleep?" She asked and he nodded. Memories of the previous night's nightmare were still fresh in his mind and he couldn't go to sleep. "Want me to tell you a story?" She asked and Eren nodded once more. Hange grabbed Eren and set him on her lap. "Once upon a time, long ago, lived monsters called Titans. Titans ate humans and humanity was on the verge of extinxtion, so a legion called the scouting legion was formed. Their job was to kill those monsters and find out more about them. Where they came from, how did the just appear on earth, every little things they could. In the year 841, Humanities' strongest and Humanities' hope appeared." Hange whispered in Eren's ear.  
"Humanities' strongest and Humanities' hope?" Eren asked confused. "Yes. The two of them fought side by side and loved each other very much... Well, until one of them died." She said. "Di.. Died?" Eren echoed, his voice trembling. "Yes. Humanities's strongest was killed and Humanities' hope went on a rampage. He killed every single Titans and that's how we won the war." Hange said. "What... What happened to them?" Eren asked. "He died on the battlefield and joined his lover in Paradise." She answered.  
"What kind of story are you telling the brat four eyes? Don't worry too much brat, they had their happily ever after so don't cry." Levi said, wiping Eren's tears away. "I'm fine Levi-sensei, they were together in the end and they even were reunited with their moms." Eren said smiling  and both Levi and Hange were staring at him in shock. "Arigato Hange-sensei." He said and hopped off her lap and ran to where Mikasa and Armin layed. "Shitty glasses... Did you tell him about this?" Levi asked. "No, I... You think that he's starting to remember?" She asked. "Who knows, that shitty brat is always surprising us." Levi answered, looking at the boy fondly.  
*  
2 months later:  
"Levi-sensei! Look at what I found with mom! Isn't it cool?" Eren said as he showed Levi his blue jacket with the wings of freedom sewed on the back. "Sure brat, those wings suit you." Levi said, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe the brat had managed to find these again. "Arigato gosaimasu!" Eren said, a full grown smile on his face. "What the hell is he? An angel?" Levi though as he watched Eren run back to his friends. "Oh, you look smitten Levi, it's adorable!" Hange said as she took a picture. "Shut up shitty glasses, and go back to work." He grumbled dusting the shelf.  
*  
"Hange, do you know where Eren's mother is? She hasn't come by to pick him up yet." Levi asked. "No. This is the first time that she's late. Poor Eren, he looks so down." Hange said and Levi looked back at the brat. "He should be smiling, a frown doesn't look good on his face." He though and walked toward his brat. "Oi brat, don't look so down. I'm sure your mom will be here soon." Levi said, flicking his head. "Ow! That hurts sensei." Eren said, covering his head. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it... Brat?" Levi teased, inwardly grinning as he saw the fire in Eren's eyes light up. He barely had time to dodge before Eren charged toward him. "Too slow brat." Levi said, moving out of Eren's path once more. "I'll get you this time for sure, Heichou!" And Eren charged toward Levi, who was frozen, and jumped on him. "What... What did you call me?" Levi asked. "Heichou! The name just came to my head. Sounds cool, doesn't it Levi-Heichou?" Eren said in Levi's arms. "Yeah. It sure does brat." He whispered. "Heichou... I'm sleepy." Eren mumbled, his energy leaving him as his eyes closed by themselves. "Sleep you shitty brat, you're safe." Levi said as Hange quickly took a picture of them for her Ereri fanbook.  
*  
"Here you go Mrs. Jaeger." Levi said handing Eren over to his mother. "Thank you for watching over him, I was worried he'd cause you some trouble. He was really upset when my husband and I told him we were moving away." She said. "You're moving?" Levi said and Mrs. Jaeger nodded. "He didn't tell you? Typical of him. My little Eren doesn't like to talk about things that might hurt others." She said.  
"Excuse me Mrs. Jaeger, but could you give this to Eren?" Hange asked, handing over the picture she took earlier. "Of course Hange-san and goodbye. Levi-san... Eren told me a lot about you. He really cares about his 'Levi-sensei' so thank you." She said and just like that, she and Eren were gone for good. "He'll come back Levi. He'll remember and come surprise us like he always does." Hange said.  
*  
9 years later:  
"Eren! I can't believe you're actually back!" Armin yelled, running toward his best friend. "Yeah, me neither. I had two work like a madman for two years to get mom and dad to agree to this. But it was definitely worth the wait, to see you and Mikasa again, I'm really happy. Maybe I'll go visit Hange-sensei and Levi-Heichou tomorrow." Eren said, picking up his bag and carrying it to his new room.  
"Heichou? You still call him that?" Armin asked and his best friend nodded. "Of course, there are a lot of memories accompanying that title. Good ones and bad ones, but every single one of them are precious." He said and Armin frowned, not fully understanding what he meant. "Anyway, let's go see Mikasa Eren. She's been really excited to see you again." Armin suggested and Eren smiled.  
*  
"One... Two... And three!" Eren thought. "Eren!" Mikasa yelled taking him in her arms. "Hey Mikasa! Long time no see." He said teasingly. "Hey Ackerman! Who is it?" Someone said from behind her and Eren's eyes widened in shock. "Hei... Heichou?" He said and Mikasa replied, glaring at the shorter man, "Yeah, it's him. Shorty here is my cousin. Oh and Armin, Erwin is here too.". At these words Armin's face became bright red. "Who's Er..." Before Eren could finish his sentence, Armin began to drag him away and inside the house.  
"For god sake Ackerman. Who the hell is... Eren?" Levi said, staring at him, and Eren began to panick a little. He didn't know what to say, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Ohayo Levi-Heichou. I... I was going to come visit tomorrow and everything, I promise.". "Now, who is this?" Asked a blond man with caterpillar eyebrows. "Commander?" Eren said and both Erwin and Levi stared at him in suprise. "So you're the one Armin li..." And once again, Armin quickly stopped him before he could finish his sentence.  
"The one Armin what?" Erwin asked curiously. "No... Nothing Erwin-san." Armin quickly answered as Levi picked Eren up in a 'princess' position and carried him up the stairs. "What... What are..." Once again, to Eren's utmost annoyment, he was interrupted by Levi muttering,"Shut up shitty brat.". "Shouldn't we help him?" Armin questioned as he watched his best friend get kidnapped by his old pre-school teacher. "I'll go but you have your own problems." Mikasa said, following behind. "My own problems?" He thought when somebody took him in his arms.  
"Er...Erwin-san? What are you doing?" Armin stuttered, cursing Mikasa inwardly. "Armin, tell me, I'm the one you what's?" Erwin whispered in his ear. "I... Uh, nothing. Eren was just rambling." He stuttered in a hurry, trying to get out of Erwin's arms. "Oh really? The why do I feel as if you're lying to me?" Erwin asked. Before Armin could reply, Erwin turned him around so that they were face to face and kissed him. Soon, Armin melted in the kiss and once it was over his cheeks became, once again, a deep shade of red as Erwin kissed his forehead. "Come on Armin, it's getting cold so let's go back inside." The older man whispered as he dragged the smaller boy inside.  
*  
Back inside the house, Levi carried Eren up into a bedroom and dropped him on the bed. "What do you remember Eren?" He growled out, caging the younger boy under his body. "Everything, from you beating the shit out of me to falling in love with you." Eren answers, putting his arms around Levi's neck as he smiled gently. "The beating the shit out of you part wasn't necessary, you shitty brat." Levi said, flicking Eren on the head. "Ow! That hurts Heichou." Eren said, covering his head and Levi smiled. This situation was so deja-vu, the brat was still a child after all this time.  
"Eren! Shorty! It's time to eat so come out." Mikasa said entering the room. Immediately, she glared at Levi and said, her dark aura appearing, "What are you doing to Eren, shorty?". "Nothing 'kasa, I'm fine. Why don't we go eat?" Eren said as he got off the bed, pushing Mikasa aside as Levi grumbled about a certain pesky cousin.  
"So what happened?" Armin asked Eren once he was downstairs. "Almost kissed before 'kasa barged in. How 'bout you?" He asks. "We... We kissed." Armin answers blushing. "Knew it! There's no way that he wouldn't have done that with what I said." Eren grinned. "You... You plotted this?" Armin said, his eyes widening in suprise. "Maybe, but who knows?" The brown haired boy replied joyfully.  
"What are the two of you talking about?" Mikasa asked. "The sea. In all these years I still haven't seen it, so Armin said he had some books I could borrow." Eren answered and Mikasa's eyes softened. Suddenly, Levi stood up, walked to Eren, and kissed him. Eren's eyes widened in surprise before he kissed back, and they would have continued if Mikasa hadn't pulled, the now bright red, Eren away from Levi. "Just what do you think you're doing, shorty?" She asked and began fighting with Levi while Armin tried to get Eren out of his shocked phase as Erwin chuckled.  
The End


End file.
